kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Edwyn Bolton
Username: '''/u/SmokeySmokes '''Name: '''Edwyn Bolton '''Kingdom: 'North' Age: 25 House: Bolton (Younger brother of Lord Royce Bolton, banished to Nights Watch) Alliance: Nights Watch Family: Father- Lord Titus (deceased) Mother- Lady Sybelle Umber (48) (2) Brothers- Royce Lord of the Dreadfort (30) and Calen (deceased) (3) Sisters- To be determined at a later time Wife- n/a Children- Bastard Son Titus Snow (6) Uncle- Lord Commander Bors Umber of the Nights Watch (52) Grandfather- Robert Umber Lord of the Last Hearth and head of House Umber (74) Traits and Abilities: Traits- 15 Formidable Fighter: 5 Stubborn: 1 Honorable: 0 Just: 0 Quick: 4 Brave: 2 Proud: 3 Appearance and History: Edwyn is known for his scowl but is not unattractive. He has long light brown hair and a clean cut beard. His piercing gray eyes are said to be capable of gazing into ones soul. He is tall and skinny but built solid and muscular. Son to Titus "The Red Death" Lord of the Dreadfort and being raised under the Flayed Man of House Bolton, Edwyn and his brothers were taught to be cruel to their enemies and to never trust even their closest friends. These ideals however, never stuck with Edwyn. He is more like his mother Sybelle, an Umber, than his Father. Displaying those notoriously Umber characteristics of fierce loyalty and an even fiercer battle prowess, Edwyn was loved by few in his household. Being strong enough to defeat his brothers and kind to their subjects only gained him animosity and disdain from the other Boltons. At the age of 19 he had a bastard son by a tavern wench, which he named Titus as a way of insulting his father. Fearing for the boys life, Edwyn's mother quickly sent the boy to the Umberlands to become a squire to her father Robert Umber lord of the Last Hearth and head of house Umber. At the age of 20, Edwyn's father died in a mysterious manner. Some suspect poisoning by Royce, but few are brave enough to speak publicly about it. Within moments of Royce becoming head of the Boltons he openly murdered any who opposed him, including his youngest brother Calen who had accused him of the murder of Titus. With his brother dead and his three sisters quickly married off to solidify alliances, Edwyn was the only remaining threat to Royce. Sybelle begged Royce not to kill Edwyn and managed to convince him to banish him to The Nights Watch in exchange for his life. With that he would never again be a threat to his power. Royce agreed and told his younger brother "Either take the Black, or have a new banner made from your skin." And Edwyn begrudgingly agreed. Edwyn, now 25, has been a Black Brother for 5 years. He serves under his Uncle Bors Umber who is the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. He has become an expert Ranger and is frequently used as an ambassador for the Nights Watch, going on missions throughout Westeros and collecting new brothers from the jails of various Kingdoms while also ranging beyond The Wall. He is the watcher on the wall, he and his brothers are keeping the growing darkness at bay. Category:Players Category:North Category:Nights Watch